vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Gat
|-|Johnny Gat= |-|Super Homie= |-|Demon Powers= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-B to 9-A with weapons | 8-C, 8-B with Stomp, 7-C with Death From Above | At least 8-B Name: Johnny Gat Origin: Saints Row Gender: Male Age: 36 Classification: Human with demonic powers, Lieutenant of the 3rd Street Saints Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability and endurance, Skilled marksman and swordsman, Skilled hand-to-hand fighter, 4th Wall Awareness | All previous abilities plus Superhuman Speed, Forcefield creation, Levitation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Life Force Absorption, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation | All original abilities plus Superhuman Speed, Forcefield creation, Flight, Petrification, Soul Manipulation (With both Blast and Arc of the Covenant), Darkness Manipulation, Summoning, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life force absorption, Can weaken the willpower of others, Resistance to explosions, firearms, extreme heat, and fire Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily rip people in half, Punched Shogo's head through a gravestone, Was able to casually overpower dozens of Zin aliens), Wall level to Small Building level with most weapons | Building level (Comparable to The Boss (Saints Row)| The Boss), City Block level with Stomp (Stated to be able to smash entire city blocks), Town level with Death From Above (Able to create a nuclear blast) | At least City Block level with Stomp, likely much higher Speed: Peak Human | Supersonic+ (Can outrun speeding cars, Capable of creating a vortex that can pick up tanks and garbage trucks when he runs) | Supersonic+ (Can outrun speeding cars, Capable of creating a vortex that can pick up tanks and garbage trucks when he runs) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Was able to free himself from a chair bolted to the ground that he was also tied to) | Superhuman (Comparable to The Boss), Class K with Telekinesis (Can move tanks, airplanes, and helicopters) | Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class GJ, Class TJ with Death From Above | Class GJ Durability: Building level (Comparable to The Boss) | At least Town level (Can be at the center of a nuclear blast and be uninjured) | At least City Block level, likely much higher Stamina: Superhuman (Able to keep fighting after being stabbed through the stomach with a katana and shot in the knee with a shotgun) Range: Varies from standard melee range to several thousand meters Standard Equipment: Combat Knives, 45 Shepherd, TEK Z-10, K-8 Krukov, .45 Fletcher, Shokolov AR, Lucifer's Cracked Halo, Seven Sins Weapons (A full list Johnny's list of weapons can be found here) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Can be shortsighted, brash, and reckless, Cannot utilize his superpowers outside the Simulation | Power-Suppression fields can disable his powers for a few seconds | None notable Notable Attack/Techniques: Super Powers: By altering his code within The Simulation, Johnny is capable of bending the simulation to his will and acquire powerful superhuman abilities that allow them to easily traverse The Simulation. *'Super Sprint:' This Super Power enables Johnny to travel on foot at high speeds when sprinting, allowing him to run on water and up vertical surfaces, as well as create a powerful vortex behind him when he runs. *'Super Jump: '''Super Jump is a power that lets Johnny jump much higher than normal and glide through the air. *'Death from Above:' Death From Above allows Johnny to hang in the air and hit the ground, dealing damage and creating a nuclear explosion if they are high enough. *'Forcefield:' Force Field is a passive power which is used while Super Sprinting. It creates a shield which blocks all incoming damage and reflects projectiles. It also allows Johnny to quickly recover from power suppression. *'Blast:' The blast superpower unleashes a concussive force that can be modified with a variety of elemental options. **'Freeze:' Frozen enemies are stuck in place and damage to them is greatly increased. Frozen vehicles lose control, even if they're flying. disabled when frozen. Enemies killed while frozen shatters into pieces. **'Fire:' Enemies are set on fire and can panic on the spot, and take damage over time. **'Mind Control:' Enemies become allies for a short amount of time and attack other non-glitched enemies. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis grants the ability to lift people, vehicles, and other objects in the air and hurl them great distances. **'Force:' The Force Element causes Telekinesis to deal additional damage to a target upon impact! **'Lightning:' The Lightning element causes all lifted objects to become floating tesla coils, which spreads to nearby vehicles and enemies. **'Life Steal:' The Life Steal element allows Johnny to absorb health from nearby pedestrians and other enemies as a means to replenish their own should there be no health drops nearby. *'Stomp:' The Stomp Super Power causes powerful shock-waves to emanate outwards from a massive stomp to the ground. **'Rock:' The Rock element knocks back all nearby elements and vehicles, causing damage to all hit targets. **'Gravity:' The Gravity element causes all nearby enemies and vehicles to float in the air which allows enemies to be picked off easily. Damage is increased and can do damage to multiple enemies simultaneously. **'Shrink:' The Shrink element causes all of those in the radius of the initial stomp to shrink down in size temporarily, causing them to become more weak to attacks, and can be crushed by standing on them. *'Buff:' The Buff Super Power allows Johnny to imbue himself with an elemental aura which allows them inflict damage on nearby targets based on the element they equip. The ability also extends to Johnny's weapons and also them to shoot targets and apply constant elemental damage. **'Fire:' The Fire element makes enemies in the area around Johnny to be set on fire, which can panic enemies on the spot while taking damage over time. This also makes Johnny's weapon fire incendiary ammunition. **'Lightning:' The Lightning element makes Johnny a mobile tesla coil, electrifying nearby enemies and vehicles which can spread to additional targets. This also makes Johnny's weapon fire electrical ammunition. **'Freeze:' The Freeze element makes enemies in the area around Johnny to be frozen in place and damage to them is greatly increased. Enemies killed while frozen shatters into pieces. Frozen vehicles lose control, even if they're flying, and are disabled when frozen. This also makes Johnny's weapon fire freeze ammunition. '''Arcane Powers: '''After being cast into hell. Johnny was granted demonic powers by his former enemies which allowed him to traverse Hell in a way not too dissimilar from Super Powers he acquired from the Simulation. *'Super Sprint:' Identical to the power from the Simulation, This Arcane Power enables Johnny to travel on foot at high speeds, allowing him to run on lava and up vertical surfaces, as well as create a powerful vortex behind him when he runs. *'Flight:' Using the Cracked Halo of Satan himself Johnny obtained the Wings of the Morningstar, granting him the ability of flight. *'Blast:' Gained from the Twins, the Blast power lets Johnny shoot out a projectile with varying effects. **'Stone:' Johnny fires a blast that turns enemies flesh to stone, allowing him to freely shoot them. **'Soul:' Johnny fires a blast that devours the essence of the target's soul, rendering them immobile as they are attacked. **'Shadow:' Johnny fires a blast of pure darkness, damaging enemies and slowing them as they try to flee. *'Summon:' Obtained from Blackbeard, Summoning allows Johnny to call forth demonic creatures to fight for him. **'Imp: Johnny summons several small imps to fight for him and explode on his command. **'''Tower: Johnny summons a spire to puncture enemies in the proximity and blast flying enemies out of the sky. **'Titan:' Johnny summons massive Titan demon to crush his enemies. *'Stomp:' Gained from William Shakespeare, this power lets Johnny slam the ground to damage his enemies. **'Force: '''Releases a shockwave that hit enemies with great force. **'Vacuum:' Releases a blast of wind, creating a powerful vacuum which gathers local enemies in one spot. **'Holy: Releases a wave of Holy light that damages enemies with divine energy. *'''Aura: This power is gained from Vlad. It allows Johnny to surround himself in an aura of a particular element, damaging surrounding enemies. **'Coldfire:' Coldfire produces ice cold flames of energy around Johnny, which makes Johnny immune to fire and can set enemies ablaze or freeze them. It also imbues Johnny's ammunition with the same effects and can even set fire to the normally fire-resistant demons of hell. **'Vamp: '''The Vamp element drain nearby enemies of their life force and transfers it to Johnny, healing him. **'Worship: This element weakens the willpower of those around Johnny, forcing them to stop attacking and fall to their knees. '''Key: Real World | Super Homie | Arcane Powers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Saints Row Category:Humans Category:Sociopaths Category:Brawlers Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Murderers Category:Knife Wielders Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7